Silencio
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Kurapika ha llegado al final del camino, pero ahora, ¿hay algo más que silencio y soledad a su alrededor?


5.

Noche de caos, un verdadero Caos y Zarina lo sabía muy bien. El cumpleaños número 18 de la señorita Nostrade parecía más complejo de lo que había pensado. Faltaban manos y personal para terminar de organizar cada pieza en su lugar. Y sin embargo, era el detalle mínimo, la mayor presión que sentía era el insistente lloriqueo y la irritación de Neón por el extraño retraso de Kurapika, el jefe de la guardia. Su puntualidad era una de sus características y al ser el único que no caía en los juegos de tira y suelta de la señorita, era quien la controlaba evitando desastres mayores como el que se vivía aquella tarde.

Decidió pasar por alto el drama de la jovencita en su habitación y se dedicó a dar órdenes a las chicas nuevas que deberían encargarse de la recepción y servicio de los invitados. Dentro del grupo de 23 jóvenes, Lira se había ganado su apreció y atención. Era callada y obedecía rápidamente, cumplía con su trabajo sin quejarse como el resto y tenía "algo" que hacía confiar demasiado en ella, sus ojos lila parecían que nunca mentían y el silencio que la rodeaba le daba aires de melancolía, tristeza, profunda espera y necesidad de _algo_ o _alguien._

Por ello, cuando la jovencita se negó a cumplir la tarea que le ordenaba la sorprendió y debió preguntarle nuevamente para quitarse las dudas de haber oído mal.

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo-insistió Lira mirándola con un rostro inexpresivo

-¿a qué te refieres? Está dentro de tu contrato

-yo acepté trabajar para la señorita Nostrade

-…Lira, solo debes tomar bandejas y servir a los invitados

-no lo haré. Va contra mis principios

-Lira, hoy no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para un berrinche…

-no es un berrinche, señora

Zarina suspiró cansada y observó el salón con ojos angustiados.

-está bien, ayuda en lo que más puedas por favor…-le dijo con tono seco demostrando su desaprobación a la caprichosa actitud de Lira

La sao la miró con ojos sinceros ya que no mentía y la vio dejar el salón en medio de una crisis nerviosa maldiciendo todo lo que se cruzaba ante ella. Rápidamente la olvidó y se concentró en Betsy.

La chica era estudiosa, dedicaba algunas horas de sueño a repasar tomos de antropología y filosofía, tenía una escondida obsesión por la cultura milenaria y un espíritu de loca aventura detrás de su rostro distraído; respetaba los silencios de Lira, ya no preguntaba insistentemente como el primer día e incluso compartía con ella los ratos de melancolía compartiendo un par de frases o risas que quedaban en el olvido. De alguna u otra forma, Lira se había acostumbrado a ella y podría llamarla "amiga" aunque no estaba segura, ya que no era capaz de decirle su verdadera intención en mantener el trabajo.

Betsy llegó a su lado dándole un empujón para despertarla de sus pensamientos y la miró curiosa, con mirada brillante.

-¿Por qué te negaste?-le preguntó directamente.

Lira solo la miró como si no entendiera su pregunta, luego sonrió.

-no puedo servir a ningún hombre, Betsy-le dijo con aquella sonrisa que solo significaba honestidad. La chica de ojos lila no sabía mentir.

-…oh…pero deberás hacerlo si quieres seguir trabajando

-Zarina me comprenderá

-…eres tan extraña… ¿es por la misma razón que me pediste que le llevara las cosas al señor Nostrade?

Lira asintió y se acomodó el delantal con las manos, quitando polvo.

-algún día me explicarás por qué solo sirves a mujeres-refunfuñó Betsy cruzándose de brazos-…hm…estoy cansada

-me duelen un poco los brazos. No acostumbro cargar cajas-rió un poco cohibida

Ambas chicas dejaron de hablar cuando Zarina volvió al salón llamándolas con la mano. La siguieron en silencio hacia el hall principal. Betsy se unió a la conversación de las otras muchachas, Lira se quedó atrás, fascinada con un arreglo floral de _caucacias nótricas_. Se sintió abrumada y despedazada al recordar que Kurapika hacía coronas de margaritas y caucacias para ella junto al río. La vida parecía tan distinta en ese entonces.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, con las manos tensas en su delantal observando los pétalos rosáceos con tallo enrojecido y los ojos húmedos de recuerdos. Necesitaba verlo.

Ya en el hall, Betsy buscó a Lira pero no la encontró a su alrededor y cuando quiso ir en su búsqueda fue demasiado tarde. Zarina las había formado en media luna estando frente a ella con sus labios curvados y nerviosos, parecía otra estando estresada ya que olvidaba su tono maternal. Junto a la mujer había un tipo joven, Betsy supuso que tendría unos 19 años o menos aunque la propia Zar le tenía mucho respeto. Era bastante menudo y la melena rubia no le quedaba muy bien, se veía más niño y restaba importancia a sus altivos ojos azules que no estaban en ellas, sino en otro lugar, otro mundo, como si su esencia se dispersara fuera de su cuerpo, como Lira.

-bien, señoritas. Les presento al joven Kurta. Su jefe y autoridad como cualquier otro ¿queda claro?

Las muchachas asintieron compartiendo miradas que obligaron a Kurapika a ocultar su sonrojo bajo su flequillo. No recordaba que algo así pasara pero comprendía muy bien el caso. Era la primera vez que había tanto empleado _joven_ en la mansión y la primera preocupación eran las relaciones interpersonales en la jornada laboral. Y aunque Kurapika se había dedicado varios minutos en explicarlo que jamás cometería un error como aquel, Zarina lo calló con la simple frase: _"es un niño que no sabe de amor, cierre la boca"_.

-nada de tuteos, nada de coqueteos, nada de cartitas o serán despedidas al instante ¿entendieron, niñas?-prosiguió la mujer mirándolas a todas a la vez-…un…dos…hm… ¿dónde está Lira?

Kurapika la miró un poco alarmado acelerando de pronto la presión y pulso sanguíneos. Había oído bien y a pesar de saber que existían miles de "Lira" en el mundo, su mente reaccionó imaginando solo a una.

-¿Betsy?-inquirió Zarina

-no lo sé, señora-respondió la joven. Solo ella había notado el sutil nerviosismo tras la expresión del _jefe_.

-qué extraño…-susurró observando a su alrededor hasta que unos pasitos rápidos en la escalera del salón llamaron su atención haciéndolos volver hacia ella. Lira corría con las manos apretadas en su delantal manchado de polvillo azul de caucacias y parecía tan alarmada como Zar. Como siempre, Betsy la notó distraída y no le sorprendió verla tropezar en el penúltimo escalón.

De un solo sopetón cayó de bruces resbalando sobre las suaves baldosas de mármol.

El grupo de chiquillas rió por lo bajo callándose al instante de ver a Kurapika adelantarse hacia la chica accidentada. Betsy sabía que ese tipo de vergüenzas a su amiga no le importaban, por esa razón le sorprendió verla sonrojada y angustiada a los pies del jefe de la guardia.

Una escena de cuento de hadas que solo ella, con sus ojos críticos pudo detectar.

El rubio se agachó un poco ayudándola a ponerse de pie, le tendió la mano cogiendo con suavidad la delicada extremidad de la muchacha. En ningún instante se miraron, se evadían, no querían encontrarse a pesar de estar tan cerca. No quería volver a conocerse.

Lira se sacudió la ropa con su mano libre ya que Kurapika seguía sosteniéndola como si temiese un desmayo y no se atrevía a moverse con brusquedad. Hasta que al fin, sin querer, ella alzó su mirada y él se preocupó de verla.

Betsy iluminó sus ojos y supo sin palabras la historia detrás de la suave sonrisa que esbozó el rubio al contemplar bajo estrellas las pupilas lila de la chica, unas pupilas que sonreían con miedo ante tan abrupto gesto de cordialidad.

Lira no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. Solo pudo soltarse suavemente de la mano del chico, dedicarle una reverencia y volver a su lugar junto a Betsy.

Nadie se enteró. Zarina siguió dando órdenes, Kurapika se retiró casi enseguida y Lira volvió a encerrarse en su mundo de silencio con una expresión tan melancólica que parecía querer llorar en cualquier momento. Su amiga la observaba con envidia y ternura esperando tener aquella noche la versión completa de la leyenda.

-…a trabajar-dijo la mujer dando un par de palmadas en el aire

El montón de chicas se esparció por la casa dejando al ama de llaves sola en el hall.

Luego de dar un hondo suspiro de jaqueca, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Kurapika. Tanto tiempo trabajando con y para él, el deseo de acurrucar y velar sus sueños era casi imperdonable; veía en su rostro de niño cansado las ganas de ser libre y la sumisión a sus ideales que le hacía soportar tanta contradicción a su alrededor. Gustaba de ser la única autorizada para despertarlo, llevarle el desayuno, preguntarle cómo iban _las cosas_. Era la única que se sentaba a oírlo hablar sobre sus problemas que en realidad nadie conocía porque soltaba al exterior frases y oraciones en incógnita que para Zarina no eran más "el problema del documento", "la urgencia de ayer", "el estúpido que no hace bien su trabajo", "le búsqueda de aquello" y el infaltable: "quiero vacaciones, estoy aburrido, quiero mi casa". Frases que decían mucho y no decían nada, seguía guardando bajo siete llaves sus verdaderos conflictos revestidos de simpatía. Zarina lo conocía mucho y poco. Sabía de sus llantos nocturnos, nunca lo había oído o visto, sin embargo, era ella quien entraba en la mañana a correr las cortinas y encontraba en sus pestañas el rastro de una dolorosa noche de recuerdos y lágrimas. Conocía de aquella fotografía dentro del antiguo libro en la mesita, sabía lo mucho que significaba para él y estaba segura de saber la mitad de su historia. Sabía de su afición por dormir acurrucado en un rincón escuchando bajo la almohada melodías relajantes que acompañaban su vida melancólica. También había aprendido sus gustos y debilidades; debía mantenerlo alejado de la cocina cuando se trabajaba en pasteles o llegaba convenciendo a Luis de darle algún premio por su buen desempeño; no podía negarle un café sin azúcar antes de acostarse o en plena madrugada estaría despertándola con su sonrisa de niño pidiéndole un bocadillo. Zarina no podía negarse, lo adoraba y aunque intentase ser dura con él cuando lo merecía, no podía ocultar su debilidad por esa mezcla de niño y adulto que a veces reía como un chiquillo de kínder y luego oscurecía su mirada con tanta frialdad que daba escalofríos.

Pensando en ello y en la felicidad que le ocasionaba a su viejo corazón tenerlo de nuevo en la mansión, se sorprendió de verlo en la entrada de su habitación, meditando con el ceño fruncido y observando sus pertenencias.

-¿qué sucede?-le preguntó alarmada pensando ya en el castigo de Lira por haber desobedecido sus órdenes de solo limpiar

-todo está diferente-dijo él quitando por completo la molestia en su rostro-¿quién lo hizo?

-lo siento mucho, es la chica torpe de las escaleras. Hablaré con ella, no se preocupe

-… ¿fue Lira?

-así es-asintió un poco apenada

-dile que está muy bien-le sonrió dirigiéndose a su escritorio donde cada objeto estaba limpio y en un lugar perfecto. Los libros ordenados en orden alfabético de autor sin una pisca de polvo y todo en un estricto rigor que a Zarina sorprendió por completo-…me recuerda a mi vieja casa-agregó con una triste sonrisa tomando entre sus manos la única cosa que no pertenecía a su habitación: un arete colgante idéntico al suyo sobre la mesita de noche. Un signo de la realidad que vivía y que de pronto echaba sobre sus hombros un nuevo peso.

-¿está seguro?

-sí…am, ¿podrías traerme una taza de leche?

-¿no irá a ver a la señorita Neón?

-…más tarde. Quiero descansar un poco, ha sido un día muy largo…y…oh, tengo que hacer una llamada. Casi lo olvido

-¿solo quiere leche?

-si puedes robar un pastel para mí sería muy feliz-sonrió rebuscando en sus bolsillos el teléfono

-…veremos que puedo traerle

-gracias…y no le digas a la jefa que estoy aquí o vendrá a gritarme como la otra vez, por favor

-no se preocupe. La señorita no sabrá de su llegada hasta que usted quiera

-…gracias…-sonrió viéndola alejarse

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y buscó su teléfono para avisar a Leorio de su llegada. Decidió no llamarlo, con un mensaje bastaría. A veces odiaba quererlo como a un hermano, había obligaciones que aburrían, como avisar el lugar en donde estaba para evitar que se preocupara de más.

Se echó de espalda sobre la cama y observó el arete con cuidado. Era auténtico y de él emanaba la energía de Lira. Al final, su mejor amigo no se había equivocado, se había acordado de ella luego de años y solo era el presentimiento de volver a encontrarla. Sabía que le correspondía, nunca lo había dudado…sin embargo, no importaba cuanta seguridad sintiera en lo que su corazón dictaba, le preocupaba el momento en que a los dioses se les había ocurrido unir nuevamente sus caminos, ¿cómo protegerla de tanta oscuridad en que trabajaba? Lira no era el tipo de mujeres frágiles o débiles, se comportaba sumisa por ser su prometida pero conocía su voluntad y fuerza de guerrera, ella había utilizado nen sin saberlo desde muy niña y su habilidad en arco y flecha era mucho mejor que sus cadenas.

Quizás no debía pensarlo demasiado, aunque no podía ir como un loco, trabajaban bajo las mismas órdenes y cualquier tipo de relación estaba estrictamente prohibida; la única que saldría perjudicada sería Lira y por alguna extrema razón había aceptado laburar de empleada, su orgullo de Hija del Jefe había sido doblegado por un buen motivo.

-¡Kurapika…!

Se levantó de un golpe cuando escuchó el llamado de Neón desde el pasillo. Suspiró guardando el arete en su bolsillo y preparó una amable sonrisa para su jefa.

-¿Por qué llegas tarde?-inquirió ella llevando sus manos a la cintura cuando lo vio salir de su habitación

-…tuve problemas con el vuelo de esta mañana. Hubo un accidente y no pude llegar a tiempo, lo siento mucho, señorita-se disculpó mintiendo maquinalmente

-¿por qué no llamaste?-frunció el ceño con actitud desafiante

-olvidé hacerlo

-…hm…la próxima vez no aceptaré una excusa como esa. Ahora ven conmigo, quiero que veas el vestido que me compré-sonrió aplaudiendo para sí misma

El chico asintió y la siguió sorprendido por los extremos cambios de humor de Neón, pensó que nunca se acostumbraría a su vida despreocupada e infantil.

-ven, rápido…-le insistió metiéndolo a su alcoba donde Zarina lo miraba derrotada tras el interrogatorio de su jefa para descubrir donde estaba el rubio. Kurapika le sonrió restándole importancia al asunto y se acomodó junto a la puerta observando los gestos de la jovencita Nostrade para mostrarle el vestido color cian que había comprado para aquella noche. Era muy lindo y fino, carísimo, combinaba con sus ojos y acentuaba su tono de piel. Era una mujer hermosa, demasiado para derrochar su vida de aquella forma tan superficial.

-estoy tan emocionada…-chilló ella gozando de su vestido exclusivo-Zar dijo que los invitados ya estaban por llegar

-espero que disfrute la velada-dijo Kurapika-… ¿no debería empezar a arreglarse?

-…es cierto…-sonrió como si hubiese dado en un buen punto-puedes retirarte, diré a Zar que te llame cuando esté lista

-…estaré afuera si me necesita…

El rubio salió de la habitación sin hacer gesto de respeto o soberanía hacia ella. Era el único de toda la mansión al que le sobraba el "usted", desde siempre la había tratado como a un igual y quizás, por esa razón, era quien podía detener sus berrinches o simplemente ignorarlos hasta que se callara.

Esperó junto al cuarto algunos minutos. Inconscientemente estaba nervioso y preocupado. Conocía bien los trabajos turbios de la mafia en aquellas fiestas y procuraba mantener el orden, que detrás del hall principal sucedieran los intercambios ilegales mientras que en el salón principal reinara un ambiente de cultura y elevada sociedad ideal para la señorita Neón. Esta vez, sin embargo, era diferente. Había muchas chicas nuevas que no conocían la verdadera razón de estas celebraciones llenas de desconocidos y creía que más de alguna caería muerta aquella noche, entre ellas podía estar Lira y no sabía cómo dividirse para mantenerse en todo momento junto a su jefa y cuidar, además, de vidas inocentes. No podía apartarse de Neón, visitas en la mansión significaban un alto riesgo de algún ataque inesperado hacia ella o el señor Right, debía buscar otra forma sin necesidad de revelar los contratos sucios del padre de la señorita.

-…al menos Lira debe saberlo…-dijo pensando en voz alta con la mirada en sus zapatos negros

-¿Lira…?

Betsy se detuvo justo en frente de él al oír el nombre de su amiga. Una loca sonrisa se posó en su boca haciéndola olvidar el encargo que la había hecho cruzar por el pasillo hacia la habitación del señor Nostrade. Sus especulaciones se llenaban de argumentos.

El rubio la miró con seriedad fingiendo desentenderse de sus propias palabras y esperó una nueva intervención de la chica.

-…nada, olvídelo…lo siento…-rió ella al ver a Zarina salir de la habitación de Neón

-¿qué pasa, Betsy?-preguntó el ama de llaves

-olvidé lo que me mandaron…

-podrías dejar de soñar y hacer tus deberes. A trabajar

-sí, señora

La chica asintió con fingida reverencia y volvió por las escaleras farfullando entre dientes.

-es una niña muy simpática…pero despistada-dijo Zar a Kurapika

-¿todas las chicas son así?

-¿está preocupado por los negocios?

-si descubren a una de ellas vagando cerca de ellos no dudarán en matarla y esta vez todas son nuevas. Es peligroso

-no se preocupe. Hablé con ellas y les advertí que solo cumplirán su trabajo, que no hablen con ningún invitado y que no acepten ningún tipo de invitaciones…ya sabe que algunos buscan entretención

-…esta mansión apesta…Neón debería ir a vivir a otro lugar

-¿Por qué no se lo propone? A usted la chica lo escucha y suele hacerle caso, al menos que esté fuera durante las siguientes dos semanas, el peligro aumentará

-está bien, lo haré

 _-…Lira, vuelve…-susurró cansado mirando aún hacia el punto donde la chica había desaparecido horas atrás. Estaba pronto a amanecer y su cuerpo abatido pronto lo haría dormirse en medio de la selva. Temía haber sido abandonado._

 _Media hora más, el sol agolpaba sus ojos adoloridos y calentaba su cuerpo entumecido por la noche. Tenía frío y hambre._

 _-¡ahí está…!-gritó ella haciéndolo recobrar su esperanza_

 _La niña corría con una sonrisa en su rostro trayendo un par de manzanas en las manos mientras guiaba a Papá hacia él. Lira parecía feliz de haber corrido tras su instinto hasta encontrar a alguien que la llevase a la familia de Kurapika; había orado todo su trayecto y llorado su abrupta huida._

 _Kurapika sonrió al ver a su padre correr a buscarlo, aunque su felicidad no duró demasiado. Aunque lo examinaba con cuidado y preocupación, Papá estaba furioso, su ceño fruncido y su indiferencia al llanto de su hijo eran suficientes para hacerle entender que estaba en problemas._

 _-…Lira, ¿por qué estás aquí?-preguntó a la niña tomando al rubio sobre su espalda para llevarlo a casa_

 _-huí de casa, señor_

 _La respuesta sincera y rápida de la niña, lo desconcertó por unos momentos, luego dio un largo suspiro y la invitó a caminar con ellos._

 _-¿ella fue a buscarte?-preguntó Kurapika con timidez_

 _-tú y yo hablaremos en casa, estoy harto de tus salidas por el bosque sin permiso; la próxima vez no vendré a buscarte y te dejaré libre_

 _El niño tragó saliva queriendo llorar otra vez pero creyó que hacerse la víctima solo enojaría más a Papá y guardando silencio, se apoyó en su espalda imaginando el regaño que recibiría._

 _Lira lo miraba caminando a su lado. Se veía muy distinta, extremadamente distinta…quizás, solo eran las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos hinchados que le daban un nuevo color._

 _El señor Kurta no dijo una palabra el resto del trayecto. Lira los seguía a paso rápido preocupada por la tensión que veía en ambos. Creía que como a ella la golpeaban y encerraban cuando faltaba el respeto, Kurapika pasaría por el mismo castigo y le daba miedo, en su corazón de niña estuvo angustiada hasta llegar al claro del bosque donde vio a muchas personas de cabello claro y ojos celestes como su prometido y esas facciones delicadas como de muñeca en todas las chicas, eran realmente lindas y elegantes con sus trajes rojos, verdes y azules de dobleces amarillos, todas altas y delgadas. Nunca había pensando en ello y se sintió un poco deprimida siendo tan diferente a la tribu de aquel lado del lago… ¿Kurapika la querría así de extraña?_

 _-…ven Lira-la llamó el padre del rubio al verla quedarse de pie frente a la casa en que había entrado. Le hablaba con dulzura y atención, manteniendo su molestia solo con su hijo._

 _-señor_

 _-dime_

 _-…ah…nada, olvídelo_

 _Entró torpemente a la casa y cerró la puerta cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido._

 _Papá llevó a Kurapika al sillón que había cerca de la chimenea. El chico se había dormido en el camino y parecía más cansado de lo acostumbrado cuando se desaparecía por el bosque._

 _Lira se mantenía junto a la puerta observándolo todo. A pesar de estar enojado, el señor Kurta se preocupaba de dar calor a Kurapika y lo trataba con tanto esmero que parecía solo fingir su molestia._

 _-…señor-dijo la niña llamando nuevamente su atención_

 _-no quieres que diga a tus padres que estás aquí ¿verdad?-le sonrió. La pequeña negó fuertemente con la cabeza temblando de miedo y nervios-…está bien, dejaré que te ocultes aquí un par de días_

 _-¿castigará a Kurapika?_

 _-…tal vez lo obligue a trabajar conmigo para que no se escape-rió quitándose el tabardo rojo que llevaba sobre un traje blanco-o puede que una buena reprimenda lo haga entrar en razón_

 _-¿no le pegará ni lo encerrará?_

 _-claro que no-dijo un poco sorprendido por la turbación con la que Lira había preguntado, como si en verdad creyese que fuese a hacer algo así-… ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?_

 _La niña guardó silencio. Papá pareció olvidar rápidamente el asunto._

 _-ven, quédate junto al fuego un momento_

 _Ella asintió y fue hacia el living sentándose frente al fuego recién encendido mientras Papá subía las escaleras a la segunda planta con agilidad. Seguramente avisaría a su esposa que había regresado con Kurapika sano y salvo._

 _Se sintió muy extraña y fuera de lugar, incluso pensó en huir mientras nadie la veía o pedirle al señor Kurta que le llevara a casa para recibir su castigo de desobediencia…aunque no le daban deseos de regresar, sabía que no encontraría una mano cariñosa ni una verdadera preocupación por ella._

 _Pensó muchas formas de escapar pero no se movía y pronto supo que no tendría opción._

 _Una bella mujer, como las que había visto antes, apareció de pronto abalanzándose sobre Kurapika llorando desgraciadamente sobre su melena rubia. El niño despertó a causa de los besos en su rostro y las húmedas mejillas de su madre._

 _-¿…estás bien? cariño, mírame… ¿por qué estás herido?_

 _-lo atacó una bestia-dijo Lira arrepintiéndose de haber interrumpido_

 _-… ¿una bestia…del bosque? –se preocupó acariciando la mejilla de su hijo_

 _-estoy bien, mami-dijo él un poco avergonzado por las extremas muestras de amor de Mamá_

 _-¿no te duele nada?_

 _-cielo, deberías descansar…-dijo Papá tomando a su esposa por los hombros en un intento de alejarla de Kurapika_

 _-…ya no tengo fiebre, estaré bien-se negó la mujer quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro enfermo-…Lira, pequeña ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó de pronto interesándose en la niña_

 _-Kurapika la invitó a pasar unos días con nosotros-mintió Papá mirando con complicidad a ambos niños. No quería más preocupaciones para su esposa._

 _-…que alegría, ya creía yo que tendríamos que cruzar el río para verla-sonrió acercándose a la niña para abrazarla-¿también te atacó la bestia?-le preguntó notando sus rasguños y ropa sucia_

 _-sí. Lira fue quien vino a buscarme-se adelantó nuevamente su marido_

 _-me alegra mucho verlos bien…-sollozó apoyándose en el hombro del señor Kurta para llorar un poquito más-¿tienen hambre? Les prepararé…_

 _-no. Irás a descansar_

 _-…estoy más que sana, ya puedo saltar_

 _-no me interesa, yo me quedaré con los niños_

 _-oh…que mandón eres…-se cruzó de brazos con gesto de niña-…está bien, solo porque me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo con elevada dignidad encaminándose hacia la escalera-…Lira, ven conmigo-le sonrió a la niña invitándola a seguirla-…oh, y nada de chocolates para Kurapika, le hacen mal_

 _-no le daré chocolates_

 _-…siempre dices lo mismo…-susurró por lo bajo subiendo los escalones con expresión de berrinche junto a Lira_

 _-¿hay chocolate, papá?-el niño sonrió siendo cortado por la mirada de Papá-… ¿estás enojado conmigo?…-preguntó con profunda timidez viéndolo correr una silla del comedor para sentarse frente a él a conversar-¿no me dejarás salir más?_

 _-¿de qué me serviría quitarte los permisos?-preguntó yendo a buscar una cajita de madera en la cocina donde Mamá escondía su dulce_

 _-… ¿no vas a castigarme?_

 _-sí, lo haré-dijo tomando asiento y tendiéndole la cajita. No había conversación sin chocolate de por medio-primero quiero que sepas que tu madre estuvo muy preocupada, nadie sabía donde estabas y tuve que dejarla sola, enferma y con fiebre, por ir a buscarte. No quiero que vuelva a suceder_

 _-…lo siento_

 _-no me pidas disculpas, Kurapika. Yo sé que tienes una mente muy abierta y no puedo ocultarte problemas, tu madre está enferma, lo sabes, yo no puedo estar dividiéndome dos veces a la semana porque te perdiste en el bosque. Conoces los riesgos, no vuelvas a hacerlo…o al menos espero que Mamá esté mejor_

 _-¿se sanará?_

 _-es lo más seguro, pero necesita de descanso y tus huidas al bosque solo logran ponerla histérica. No seas tan egoísta y piensa en nosotros. Entiendo tu espíritu de aventura, cuando era niño me encantaba arriesgarme hacia la frontera…pero luego crecí y tomé la responsabilidad de tu madre; tú también tienes una chica a quien cuidar y no puedes pensar solo en ti, ahora ya no puedes hacerlo_

 _-…Lira me salvó. Pelea muy bien…y me sentí mal, porque yo debo protegerla_

 _-no seas tonto…-sonrió-deberías sentirte orgulloso de ella_

 _-¿Porque es una chica increíble?_

 _-no. Porque ella en verdad te estima y si peleó por ti, significa que está dispuesta a dar su vida por la tuya y aquella lealtad no la encontrarás otra vez_

 _-pero está siempre triste_

 _-…este será tu castigo-dijo captando toda su atención-quiero que la hagas feliz los días que esté aquí_

 _-¿feliz?_

 _-piensa qué significa y cómo hacerlo. No te ayudaré_

 _-…hm…preferiría que me amarraras a una silla_

 _-puedo hacer ambas cosas. Tal vez las cuerdas te hagan pensar mejor-rió sacudiéndole el cabello-¿es un trato?_

 _-…hm…_

 _-Kurapika…_

 _-papá…_

 _-…dame tu mano_

 _-…pero…papá no sé cómo hacerlo_

 _-es un trato de hombres-le sonrió obligándolo a estrecharle la mano-si veo el mínimo cambio en esa niña, te llevaré a la ciudad la próxima semana_

 _-¿de verdad…?-sonrió poniéndose de pie de un salto_

 _-…además, debes ayudarme a cuidar de tu madre. Y por los días que Lira se quede con nosotros no saldrás o la llevarás a ella contigo_

 _-está bien…-asintió echándose a sus brazos-¿la ciudad es muy grande?_

 _-no demasiado, pero hay mucha gente y puedes perderte_

 _-…oh… ¿y el abuelo me dejará ir?_

 _-si le pido un permiso especial, no creo que ponga problemas_

 _-…wow…_

 _Papá le acomodó la melena rubia y besó su cabello abrazándolo tiernamente. Jamás se arrepentiría del hijo con que había sido bendecido._


End file.
